


Before

by astronomies (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astronomies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a virgin, but he wants Harry Styles to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is only my second attempt at actual smut. Bear with me...

" _The number you have dialed is not available. Please hang up, or press one for more options. To leave a callback number, press-_ "

"Bloody hell." He muttered, pressing end for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Didn't answer?" His friend, Louis, asked him as he sat down on the shaggy, orange sofa. 

"No." He pressed call one last time, hoping that perhaps _this_ would be the one. 

" _The number you have ca-_ "

"I give up!" Niall threw his phone at the empty space beside Louis, running his hands over his face.

"Who is it you're trying to get ahold of?" 

"Nobody." He lied. Like hell he was going to tell Louis that he was calling Harry Styles. _The_ Harry Styles. 

"Doesn't seem like nobody to me."

"It doesn't matter." Niall stormed out of the outrageously decorated living room and back into his own bedroom. If this kept up, he was certain that he would never lose his virginity. He would forever remain a _never been kissed_ virgin. He despised the word, at this point. Twenty three years old, and he hadn't even gotten kissed by a loving boyfriend. That's why he needed Harry Styles' help. 

Harry had been kissed many times. Niall knew. Niall watched it happen, over and over again. Actually, he watched a lot more than kissing happen to Harry Styles— it was the point of porn, anyway. To watch the actors and actresses go at it in weird, unbelievable ways. 

He wasn't addicted to it. In fact, Niall rarely watched porn at all. Only Harry. Harry Styles was his beautiful exception. Something about the way he seemed so real compared to anyone else on Niall's screen just entranced him. When profanities tumbled out of Harry's mouth...well, let's just say that it was those times when Niall came the hardest. 

It had gotten so bad, after four months of being a subscriber to Harry's page, that Niall couldn't even jack off without watching or thinking of him. Louis tried to introduce him to new, more risqué— more violent— videos, but Niall couldn't even pretend to be interested. 

It was only Harry. 

That was why Niall needed his help. For two years Louis, Liam and Zayn had ragged on him for being so inexperienced. They would take him to clubs, gay bars, the corners of their personal favorite prostitutes— all in hopes that he would finally man up. But he always chickened out before even coming close to a stranger's lips. 

It was only Harry.

After two weeks of aggressive stalking, Niall had finally found Harry's phone number. It took him three days to become courageous enough to call him, but Harry didn't answer. Harry never answered his phone calls, and after a month of constant calling, Niall was about sick of it. 

So, he decided he would take matters further into his own hands. He snuck into the kitchen, making sure Louis was still on the ridiculous couch, and grabbed the phone book out of the drawer beside the fridge. Taking it back to his bedroom, Niall locked the door and sat at his desk. 

He scanned through the names, searching for Harry's. When he didn't find it amongst the Styles listed, he searched by phone number. That was when he found the number listed under "Gemma Styles." Figuring they must be related in some way (and hoping they weren't married), he followed the name all the way to the right side of the book, and there he found what he was looking for. An address. 

Checking the time, he knew it was too late in the day to travel nearly two hours away to meet someone who may file for a restraining order. So, he dogeared the page, put the phone book next to his laptop, and changed into his pajamas. Before getting into bed, he glanced at his desk— the pull of his laptop too much for him to handle. It wasn't like Louis would judge him. Why shouldn't he check Harry Styles' page to see if any new videos had been uploaded? 

So that's what he did. 

Climbing onto his bed, he signed into his laptop and typed in the website address, including Harry's backslash that he had memorized after day three of their awkwardly one-sided relationship. To his delight, Harry had uploaded a video two hours before. Niall blushed at the title, and dived in head first, clicking play. 

He watched as Harry adjusted the camera. This was something Niall always loved. Harry's videos seemed to homemade, so personal. It wasn't like the pornos with the visual effects or creepy music. Niall attempted to keep his breathing even as he slid his hand under the band of his underwear. On the screen, Harry had begun whispering to the camera. This was one of this solo videos. Niall liked these the best. Harry didn't have a partner, which made it more sentimental for Niall. 

To be honest, Niall wasn't the type of guy you would except to watch porn. 

His eyes were glued to the screen, where Harry was touching himself in just the right way to make Niall go crazy. Niall tried to imitate Harry's movements on his own cock, but he was positive he would never perfect it the way the beautiful man on his laptop screen had. 

"Shit." Niall bite down hard on his tongue, as he came in his hand. His obsession with Harry had gotten so bad that it only took a forty second handjob to make him ejaculate. He would blame the fact that he was still a virgin, but he knew it was all because of Harry. 

After finishing the video, purely to watch Harry and not actually to feel any sexual pleasure, he cleaned himself up, put his laptop away, and relaxed into sleep. He was going to need it, seeing as he had a plan to track down Harry Styles in the morning. 

[][][][][][][]

Louis banged on his bedroom door, effectively waking Niall up. "Hey, mate. Your door is locked."

"Go away." Niall muttered, rolling over and covering his head with his comforter. 

"I've made breakfast. And it's not cereal this time. I actually made bacon and eggs. Can you believe it? Me. Making edible breakfast food. It's wicked, I'd say." Louis rambled on the other side of the door, knowing that if he didn't stop talking, then Niall would eventually get out of bed.

"Fine!" Niall shouted from underneath his heavy covers. "I'm awake. I'm coming. Leave me alone." 

"Get out here, then." Louis knocked louder (if that were possible), and Niall rolled, quite literally, out of bed and onto the floor. Getting up, he mumbled profanities toward Louis as he walked to the door. He unlocked it, and opened it to come face to face with a smiley brunette who hair that needed to be trimmed desperately. 

"You need a hair cut." 

Louis frowned. "You need a shower. You reek."

"Shut up." 

Louis glanced around his friend's shoulder and smirked at what he saw. "Your laptop is still on your bed. Did you have a date with Harry Styles last night?"

"I don't have to answer you." 

"So, you did!" Louis jabbed Niall in the cheek. "You know, if you would just get out more often, you wouldn't have to take nightly trips to the porn site Harry is on." 

"Shut up." Niall said for a second time, pushing past his hellish friend and heading toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Eat your breakfast by yourself." 

"Be safe, darling." Louis smirked, even though Niall's back was to him. "Think of Harry while you're in there!"

[][][][][][][]

Niall adjusted his shirt before knocking on the green door. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was fucking terrified.

What if it wasn't Harry's house? What if it was? What if Harry called the police? What if Harry laughed at his request? Hell, what if he said he _would_ help Niall? All the questions that swirled in Niall's head were ones that, he soon realized, were asked too late. 

A woman with impossibly long legs (legs that resembled Harry's, Niall noted) answered the door. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is Harry here?" Niall asked, trying to sound as sure of himself as possible.

"Yes, one second." She nodded and shut the door again. Niall could hear her calling for Harry inside, and he shuffled on his feet as he waited for the door to open once more. 

When it did, the sight that his eyes was met with was beyond anything he could have imagined. Sure, Niall had seen Harry from behind a laptop screen. But it had in no way prepared him for the sheer handsomeness of Harry himself. "Can I help you?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Niall stumbled over his words, blushing furiously. "My name is Niall Horan, and I'm a fan of your-"

"Actually, could we take this inside?" Harry interrupted him, opening the screen door, so that Niall could enter into the house. His legs were shaking, and his hands felt clammy. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was actually talking to his idol. He was actually going to ask him to take his virginity. He was _actually doing it._

"So," Harry continued speaking as he motioned for Niall to follow him down the hall of the quaint home. "What were you saying?" 

"Oh, right. Right." Niall laughed, although he had no idea why, and he was certain that he sounds stupid to Harry. "As I was saying. I'm, um, I'm a huge fan of your videos online, and I-"

"So, you tracked me down? Mate, that's fucking creepy." Harry interrupted him again, folding his long arms over his chest. The action made Niall think of the video he watched last night and of what Harry looked like shirtless. 

"Well, I tried calling you-" 

"Wait. Are you the one that keeps calling here every day?"

"Uh...yeah. That's me." 

"Do you do this to all the porn stars you're in love with, or?" 

Niall blushed furiously, wringing his hands together, unable to look Harry in the eyes. "No, just you."

"Oh."

"I mean— it's just you. You're the only one I watch. My mate Louis tried to get me into that harder stuff, but I just couldn't do it. Chains and physical abuse are not my thing." Niall realized he was rambling and quickly shut up.

Harry just smirked, titling his head as he watched the guy standing in front of him. "So my videos are the only ones you watch?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like you. Not like, like you like you. Well, kind of. Wait no- forget I said that, but I like your videos. I just, uh, this is really awkward I'm so sorry." Niall finally sucked up the courage to look Harry in the eye, and he was so glad he did. His eyes were amazing. Online, he had been certain they were blue. They were always so clear, but no. In fact, they were a soft green color— the kind of green that reminded you of summertime, honestly. 

And that, Niall thought, was yet another reason he was a virgin. He was much too feminine sometimes. 

"So, you like watching me have sex, so you stalked me to find my number and address? Why? Do you want to do a video with me or something? Because I have a work em-"

"No!" It was Niall's turn to cut someone off this time. "I don't want to make a video with you. I just... This is hard to explain." 

"Apparently not hard enough to make you think twice about visiting me."

"I'm a virgin." Niall blurted. He paused, gauging Harry's reaction. He didn't respond, except for a tilt of the head and a questioning look in his eyes. "And I need you to help me."

"Help you?"

Niall ran his hand through his blonde hair, muttering in frustration over the fact that either— A) Harry was a complete moron, or B) Harry knew exactly what Niall wanted, and he was going to be a dick and make Niall say it. 

"Yes. Help me."

"Help you what exactly?" Harry leaned back against the wall behind him, and looked on curiously. 

"I just..." Niall figured he might as well just go for it, seeing as he was already there. "I have been watching you for months now, and it's gotten to the point where nobody else— nothing else— can make me orgasm. Just you. And my friends have been ragging on me about being a virgin, and I just want it to be over with already. But the problem is, I can't even kiss another guy, and it's all your fault. So, if you could just fuck me that would be fantastic." 

It took a moment for everything Niall said to sink in for Harry, but when it did, Niall knew. Harry's smile grew wide, and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Are you serious?"

It took everything within Niall to not be offended. "Completely." 

One look at Niall, and Harry's smile dropped. "Shit. You are serious."

He just nodded.

Harry glanced away, focusing on something outside of his bedroom window. Niall took the time to note that this was not the bedroom that Harry filmed his videos in. 

"Well?" He asked expectantly, after a minute of silence from Harry.

"Niall— that's your name, right? I can't." 

"But- what the hell? Why not?!" He was flabbergasted. Harry had sex with dozens of other men, not to mention while being filmed. The least he could do would be sucking Niall off. It wouldn't be that difficult for him. 

"It's hard to explain." Now it was Harry's turn to be uncomfortable. 

"But you film yourself having sex. Why can't you do it just once without a camera, eh? It's not like it's any different." Niall complained. 

"I don't." Harry was quiet. 

"What?"

"I don't film myself having sex."

"Okay, so, you have a cameraman who helps you. Either way, you—"

"No," Harry interrupted Niall, taking a step toward him. "You misunderstand me. I don't have sex at _all_."

Niall sputtered. "I bloody watch you!" 

Harry took Niall's arm, and he pulled him out of the room, down the hall into another room that was much more familiar to Niall. "I'm going to show you something that I don't show anybody. And you have to promise you won't tell." 

"You don't have an identical twin you keep in a cage, do you?" God, Niall hoped not.

Harry laughed at that. "No. I don't." 

He pulled Niall to a large computer that was set up in the corner of the room. Niall watched on as he signed in, and pulled up a program that looked vaguely like the photoshop Liam used for his graphic design courses. 

"How much do you know about special effects?" Harry asked.

"Enough to know that I don't like them in porn."

Harry chuckled. "You'd be surprised how much you actually do like them." He pulled up a webcam, and Niall's eyes widened as his face showed up on screen. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" 

"I know it sounds silly, but I need you to do the Head, Shoulders, Knees, And Toes song. All the motions, and sing along." 

Niall gave Harry a pointed look, but obeyed. It had to be the most foolish Niall had ever looked in front of a gorgeous man, but he did it without argument, never looking away from the camera. 

"Great job. Now I need you to get on the floor, and crawl around."

"What the fuck?"

"You'll see." Harry instructed, and once again, Niall obeyed. It was actually then that he decided he was wrong earlier. _This_ was the most foolish he had ever looked in front of a gorgeous man.

"Great." Harry said when Niall stood back up. "That's all I needed. Have a seat." 

Niall was in the habit of wordlessly obeying, so he say down in the computer chair. Harry got onto his knees beside him, leaning onto the desk as he maneuvered the mouse around. 

After ten minutes of silence, save the clicking of keys and Harry humming to himself, and ten minutes of Niall watching HTML being written, the curly haired lad looked at his visitor. "Are you ready to see what I've done?" 

"I guess." 

Harry nodded, pressed a few more buttons, and a video of Niall appeared on the computer screen. Niall widened his eyes in shock as he recognized the video playing as one he'd watched Harry star in last week. Except...it was Niall who was the star. He watched in slight horror and his computer double began to finger himself and tug on his cock. To say he was startled would be an understatement. "But...how did you...I've seen that video before, only with you in it. I don't understand." 

"Niall, I'm at university for computer sciences. I have the ability to take anything, or anyone, that I want, and with a few pictures or video clips— turn them into something else. In other words, I can turn you dancing stupidly into a porn star. I can take my Facebook photos, and the photos of another porn star, and make a video of us going at it. It's really not that difficult once you know what you're doing." Harry explained it all, but Niall still didn't understand. It was all fake? Everything he had seen wasn't real? 

What the bloody fuck? 

"I don't believe it."

"Well, you better because it's true." Harry took a deep breath, more of a sign really. "I'm a virgin too." 

"No you're not."

"I'm pretty sure that I am." 

"But I've seen you-"

"Niall." Harry laughed softly, placing a hand on Niall's shoulder. "It's all computer programmed."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Niall was at a loss. He came to Harry's home in hopes that he would lose his virginity to the only man he deemed worth enough to take it. But that man hadn't seen any more action than he had himself! "You're the only one that I'm okay with touching. Damn it, Harry. You're a bloody fucking liar."

"I'm not the only one who does this." Harry defended himself. "And why can't you find another guy to fuck you?" 

"Because I wanted you!" Niall tugged at the hair falling in his face. 

"I'm sorry?" It was more of a question than an apology, and frankly, it pissed Niall off. 

"You're going to do it anyway." 

"What?"

Niall turned in the chair, so that he was facing Harry, who was still kneeling. "You're still going to screw me. Or blow me. Or whatever the fuck you think you should do. I can't go back home and face Louis after this. This," Niall gestured to Harry's computer, where his double was still jacking off. "is _embarrassing_." 

Harry snorted. "How do you think I feel? I never expected someone to show up at my door." 

"Well you're hot, so you should have." Niall blurted, and he really should put a muzzle on himself, but like he said earlier, he wasn't into that sort of thing. 

"Thanks." Harry muttered, looking at his computer screen. "You're hot too." 

Niall followed Harry's line of sight, noticing how the man seemed to be getting slightly fidgety. His jaw dropped when he realized that Harry was watching him on the screen. "Are you serious right now?"

"What?" 

"I'm right here, blatantly telling you that I am willing to have sex with you. But you're going to watch the fake version of me instead?" Niall was annoyed. He was obsessed with a computer nerd who had no interest whatsoever in actual, physical contact. Just his virgin luck, he supposed. 

"So?" Harry stood up, and sat down on the small bed beside the desk. Niall figured it was to adjust himself, but he didn't say anything.

"You have a chance to do what you've dreamed of doing for years now, and you're not going to take it?" 

"So?"

"So? Is that the only word you know? So?"

"Maybe." Harry smiled slightly, and Niall was going to hell, but if it wasn't the sexiest grin he'd ever seen— he didn't know what to think. 

"Look, I came here expecting you to fuck me for two minutes and then kick me out." 

"I'm not a dick, Niall. I wouldn't have done that."

"But so far, you haven't so much as kissed me. Do you realize that I am twenty four years old, and I haven't even been kissed before?" 

"You're twenty four?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Nineteen." 

_Holy shit,_ Niall thought to himself. He didn't believe it. But he figured he should have known. "Okay." Was all he could say.

"You're twenty four, and you haven't even been kissed?" 

Niall could feel his face heating up. He thought he was confessing things to someone older, but instead he just looked like a prude to a nineteen year old. A nineteen year old who was also a virgin, he had to remind himself. "Basically." 

"Mate, I'm sorry. I've at least gotten and received blow jobs." Harry laughed lightly. "Your life must suck." 

"Thanks for that." Niall muttered. "Jackass." 

Harry was quiet for a moment or two, and Niall just fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry spoke again. "I'm not sure I want to have sex with you-"

"Oh, God." Niall put his face in his hands, as if that was going to help hide his embarrassment. 

"But I'll help you with the other things." Harry said carefully, weighing each word. "If you really want me to." 

"Jesus Christ. Would I be here if I didn't?" 

Harry laughed again, but quickly sobered up. He pat a spot on the bed beside him, and Niall moved to sit there. Harry turned sideways, looking him in the eyes. For the second time today, Niall was hit with how intriguing the guys' eyes were. Nearly as clear as glass. No, no. Stained glass. They were like stained glass, Niall thought. 

"Now, do I really have to explain the technique of kissing, or can you just follow along?" Harry was grinning, but Niall was certain he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. 

"I can just follow along." 

Harry nodded, pausing before leaning in closer to Niall. Niall's heart was racing, but unlike so many other times, with so many other guys— he didn't pull away. Harry placed his hand behind Niall's ear, easing him forward so that it was easier for Harry to kiss him. It was a foreign feeling, having someone else's lips touching his own, but even if it damned him: Niall liked it. 

Although, in nearly all aspects of his life, Niall thoroughly disliked doing what other people told him to do, he obeyed Harry. When Harry pulled him closer, he didn't shy away; when Harry felt for Niall's hands and placed them in his curly hair, Niall tugged on the strands happily; when Harry opened his mouth slightly, Niall followed suit. 

Soon, it was clear to Niall that he had been missing out on fantastic things in his twenty four years as a virgin. The way Harry's lips felt on his, the way his tongue ran across the roof of Niall's mouth— everything Harry did was slow and simple, but to Niall it made his head nearly explode. If this was just _kissing_ , he couldn't wait for the other things Harry said he would do. 

"Are you okay with more?" Harry asked him, moving his lips to Niall's cheek, following a path down his jaw. Niall let his head fall backwards, allowing Harry more access.

"Totally okay with it." 

Harry hummed in appreciation, guiding Niall backwards. In no time at all, Niall was laying on his back and Harry was hovering over him, kissing his neck. "You know," he said as he licked a stripe up to Niall's ear. "You're not a complete virgin anymore."

"I know." Niall played with Harry's hair. "Isn't it great?" 

"I would like to think I'm doing a good job." Harry laughed, and Niall pulled his face back up to meet his, so that he could kiss him square on the mouth again. The image of Harry on his laptop screen last night appeared in his mind, and before he could control himself, he bucked up into Harry. Instead of making fun of him, like Niall thought it would, Harry made a sound that Niall never thought he would hear in person. 

Definitely. He was definitely missing out on a hell of a lot as a virgin. 

Harry let go of Niall's hair, which he had threaded through his fingers at some point in the last seven minutes, and ran his hands down Niall's sides to grab the hem of his shirt. He tugged it up, and detached his lips from the blonde's for a mere second, before his shirt of off and his face was back in view. 

"I've waited," Niall says in between having Harry's tongue in his mouth. "Months to see you naked in person." He tried to urge Harry to take his own shirt off, though there was no need— Harry would have done it without prompting. The next thing Niall knew, Harry was lying atop him, shirtless, and fiddling with the button on his jeans. 

"You first, then." Harry smiled into their amorous kiss. Niall had no trouble obeying Harry further, and helped by kicking off his jeans. "You look rather good in black underwear."

"You look good in no underwear."

Niall may have been a virgin, but as stated, he had seen his fair share of porn. 

"Cheeky." Harry laughed, grinding his crotch down on Niall's— who was certain that this was better than any computer animated video Harry could come up with. 

"Just get on with it." Niall was getting impatient. Sure, he was enjoying himself, but with the state of his cock after just the thought of Harry— things needed to be hurried along. 

Harry clicked his tongue, kissing down Niall's chest. Niall's hands had found their way back into Harry's hair at that point, and his back had begun arching off the bed when Harry kissed a spot just above his belly button. "You're in such a hurry, babe." And if that pet name didn't kill Niall, nothing would. "We've got time."

Honestly, Niall wasn't so sure about that, but he couldn't say anything do to the startling feeling of Harry grasping his cock through the fabric of his underwear. "Holy shit." 

Again, he had been missing out on _so_ much. He began to regret not getting with someone sooner, but at the same time, if he wasn't a virgin, then he wouldn't be there with Harry. And Harry was possibly the most perfect human being to be doing these things with. So maybe he didn't regret a single moment.

"Is it all right to take these off?" Harry asked, blowing hot air on the tip of Niall's erection. 

"Are you seriously asking me that question right now?" 

Harry laughed, only causing more hot air to come in contact with Niall's cock through the fabric of his underwear. It helped absolutely nothing, and Niall was thankful when Harry finally took the black underwear off. 

Without prior permission (as if he needed it, at this point), Harry took Niall's cock into his mouth. It was new, and overwhelming for Niall, but after a few seconds he was over the shock, and had to stop himself from fucking Harry's face. He had never seen Harry do that in any videos, so Niall assumed that he wouldn't be okay with it. 

Harry went down on his cock, taking what he couldn't fit in his hands. Niall knew he hadn't been lying about giving a blow job before. Either that, or Niall truly hadn't learned a thing from porn, which at that point, was a distinct possibility. Harry hummed, the action making Niall arch off of the bed, biting into his own arm so that he didn't make too much noise.

He was such a virgin that a simple blow job was sending him over the edge. He would be ashamed if he weren't otherwise occupied. 

Harry was running his tongue up and down Niall's cock, making Niall bite his arm even harder. When Harry began to lick at the tip of his erection, he had had enough. "My cock is not a fucking lollipop." 

Harry laughed at that, leaving Niall's lower half alone for a bit and instead, kissing Niall again. He rolled his hips down onto Niall's, and from the sound that Niall made— the movement was appreciated. Figuring that the blonde lying beneath him was close, he took Niall's cock back into his hands and tugged a few times. That, combined with everything else, sent Niall over the edge, coming all over Harry's boxers (which he had selfishly kept on, much to Niall's dismay). 

Harry continued to kiss him, but it was slower this time. More heady, and less crazed. Niall attempted to catch his breath, the task proving difficult with Harry's lips not leaving his alone. After a minute or two of just light snogging, Niall pulled away. 

"Did I live up to your expectations?" Harry asked, pulling Niall so that he sat up with him. 

"Well-"

"What? No. I did a hell of a job. You came in, like, three minutes with just a blow job."

Niall smirked, pointing to himself. "Virgin."

Harry leaned in, pressing his forehead to Niall's. "Now you're only twenty five percent virgin, I'd say. Our percentages match."

"Guess we'll have to change that sometime." Niall suggested, laughing.

"I've got lots of programs that we could choose how exactly to go about it from." 

"Harry, your computer nerd is showing."

"Niall," Harry glanced down. "Your penis is showing." 

Niall laughed loudly, grabbing his underwear from beside the bed, where they ended up after Harry tossed them. "Jackass." 

[][][][][][][]

Niall arrived home late that night, with a new phone number in his cellphone and an experience he'll never forget. After spending the day hanging out with Harry (he may have helped make next week's video), Niall remembered that he had work in the morning, and he needed to head back home.

When he got inside, he found Louis laying on the ugly, orange sofa, in only a pair of sweats, drinking from a bottle of vodka. "Hello to you, too." 

"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice not slurring, leading Niall to believe he had probably just sat down.

"Out."

"How descriptive." Louis deadpanned.

"I was with Harry Styles." 

"How many times have I told you to not watch porn in public, Niall." Louis rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his alcohol. 

"No, I was actually with him. He lives two hours away." Niall explained, pulling out his phone to show Louis his new contact.

"No fucking way. What did you do?" Louis sat up, suddenly very interested in what Niall had to say.

"Well..."

"Did you fuck him? You had to have. Just look at you. You don't even look like a virgin anymore." Louis gestured up and down Niall's body.

"Can someone even look like a virgin?"

"Trust me. You did."

Niall just shook his head. "We didn't have sex."

"Then what the bloody hell did you do?"

"Harry told me that after today, I'm only twenty five percent virgin." _Just like him_. But Niall didn't add that part.

"What does that mean?" 

Niall began walking back toward his bedroom. "You're the Maths teacher, Louis. Figure it out."


End file.
